


Locura- LEVIHAN ONE SHOTS

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Sé que nos vamos a encontrar Levi, en esta vida o en las siguientes. Te lo prometo, te encontraré."... Dio media vuelta y se fue, con una sentencia en su mente, si el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no quería interrupciones, no las tendría."Serie de One-Shots sin relación entre sí. LEVI X HANJI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una loca idea que surgió después de adentrarme en el mundo de Shingeki, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Soledad (1/2)**

**De cómo Leví escucha a Hanji**

 

Cuando decían que Hanji hablaba por los codos era decir poco. Ella parecía vómitar palabras 24/7, era como estar escuchando a alguien recitar por horas un monólogo de esos que en la capital tomaban por diversión.

Y por un extraño motivo en los últimos años la científica había decidido que la mejor persona para escuchar su verborrea era el capitán más malhumorado de todo el universo.

"Sabes, dados los hechos que presenciamos la probabilidad de que los titanes estén originados de seres humanos se está inclinando en un sesenta por ciento." Hanji se encontraba en la oficina de Levi, acostada en un pequeño sofá rojo que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. "Analice una muestra de piel de Bean antes de que se evaporara... Y sus células contienen las mismas características histologicas que las nuestras..."

Al principio, ponía su voz en silencio y ni se molestaba en fingir desinterés. Pero a la líder del escuadrón no le importaba, sabía que Leví de alguna forma u otra se interesaba en lo que hablaba. Lo podía ver en su mirada o en sus pequeñas reacciones que había aprendido a leer.

No era que ella no pudiera mantener el pico cerrado. Bueno, parte de ello sí se debía a eso. Pero sentía que tanto conocimiento no debía mantenerse guardado, conocimiento que en algún momento iba a servir para algo.

En otras ocasiones, Hanji no solamente le hablaba de titanes. Sino, de cuestiones meramente biológicas, geológicas, anatómicas y un montón de cosas terminadas en - gia. Conceptos que por cierto, Levi tenía que aceptar, había aprendido de ella.

"Sabes, hay enfermedades que pudieran ser curadas ingresando una pequeña cantidad de los organismos que las causan..." 

"Los microorganismos están presentes en todas partes, inclusive, hay unos libros que mencionan que tenemos microorganismos que ayudan a combatir enfermedades y nos protegen... Pero hay otros que son sumamente ¿patógenos?" 

"En la civilización antigua se crearon ciertos medicamentos utilizando a ciertos hongos, estaba en un libro prohibido en el palacio del rey... No es que yo lo haya espiado por casualidad..."

Pero habían momentos en las que el capitán simplemente no tenía el humor, ni el nervio de escuchar su teorías. Muchas causaban dolor, teorías fantasiosas de cómo podían proteger a los soldados de mejor manera y no provocar bajas. Le recordaba a Farlan e Isabel, la imagen de sus rostros, sin vida, destrozados le remordia la conciencia.

* * *

 

_**De cómo Hanji escucha a Levi** _

Hanji no es alguien que se considere así misma como mirona, o entrometida. Pero cuando iba de camino a la oficina de Erwin y escuchó hablar con un tono animado a su pequeño amigo no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando antes de tocar.

Después de escucharlos hablar un rato meras trivialidades, estuvo por retirarse cuando una frase captó su atención.

"Veo que últimamente te llevas mejor con Hanji..." Mencionó Erwin con un tono ¿Malicioso?

"Tolerancia es la palabra correcta, Erwin..." dijo Leví en un tono impasible. Casi se lo podía imaginar con la pierna cruzada y la tasa de te en una de sus manos.

"Oh vamos, después de tanto tiempo..."

"Creo que preferiría pasar mis tardes sin interrupciones sin sentido." Hanji sintió una opresión en su corazón difícil de interpretar al escuchar eso. ¿De verdad sus charlas prácticas eran tan incómodas?

Si, debía aceptar que en ocasiones se iba de lengua pero...

No. No podía seguir escuchando, quería pensar que Leví era la única persona además de Erwin que aceptaba la cantidad de información que ella adquiría sin salir corriendo. Que las charlas que tenían eran buenas y que hasta cierto punto eran amigos.

Pero nuevamente se equivocó.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, con una sentencia en su mente, si el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no quería interrupciones, no las tendría.

* * *

 

_**De cuando Hanji decidió evitar a Levi** _

A ver, que él podría ser bastante inexpresivo para alguna situaciones. Pero el hecho de ser así no significaba que ignorará las situaciones, relaciones y esquemas presentados en su vida diaria.

Y ese día él sabía que había algo raro.

Lo sintió desde el momento en el que el desayuno, la cuatro ojos no se sentó junto a él, tomando solamente un jugo y un pan de la mesa, comentando una frase a Moblit y retirándose, suponiendo, a su laboratorio. Ya, que en ocasiones Hanji podría ser demasiado intensa y le gustaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en el laboratorio. Pero eso nunca le había impedido darle una sonrisa amable y un "Buenos días pequeño Levi".

Ya.

Decidió no hacer un gran embrollo de eso y continuar su rutina del día.

* * *

 

Sí, ya llevaba dos días sin saludar a Levi por las mañanas ni acercarse por las tardes a comentar sus más recientes descubrimientos.

Y sí, sabía que estaba teniendo un comportamiento inmaduro, que probablemente no había escuchado toda la conversación y el dolor que inflingieron sus palabras era infundado pero...

Pero nada.

Él ni siquiera la extrañaba, es más, debía de estar danzando en un pie mientras ella estaba sufriendo por no poder conversar con él. Era mejor así, no tenía tiempo para perderlo cuando sus investigaciones se estaban atrasando por pensar en esas cosas. Después solucionaría ese problema, junto con el de la ducha.

* * *

 

Estaba más que confirmado. la cuatro ojos lo estaba ignorando.

Más que confirmado, se atrevía decir el capitán. Cuando pasaba por los pasillos simplemente asentía y lo saludaba con un escueto "Capitán", ¡Capitán! Cuando en su vida militar Hanji era la última persona en mencionar rangos. Es más, esa era la primera vez que la loca de los titanes le hablaba de esa manera. en el desayuno ya ni se asomaba y podría apostar, que su régimen alimenticio, al igual que sus duchas habían disminuido en una gran cantidad.

Moblit no realizaba la misma presión e insistencia que él al momento de la higiene personal.

Cuando llegaba la tarde, no podía ignorar que en la base de su estómago se instalaba una presión extraña. Tanto los primeros como los últimos días, una ansiedad mezclada con otras circunstancias que él estaba seguro de que la Cuatro ojos le había mencionado, que muchas veces al encontrarnos con sensaciones desagradables, desilusiones, decepciones o sentimientos en general, nuestro cuerpo tiene reacciones hacia los mismos.

Y tampoco iba a perder su tiempo valioso deteniéndose a pensar en nimiedades de adolescente puberto, cuando ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, que una de sus compañeras ignorará su existencia, compañera que pasaba la mayor parte del día parloteando a su lado, traduciendo sus ideas al exterior en muchas ocasiones, y confiando en él a pesar de su constante alejamiento no lo iba a afectar.

No. Para nada.

No fue hasta que se encontraban en medio del campo de batalla, Hanji sangrando hasta por los oídos debido a que un titan aplastó medianamente su cuerpo, antes de que Levi le diera una digna muerte, con alta posibilidad de que muriera por un shock hipovolemico, que ella le volvió a sonreír y hablar como siempre lo hacía.

"Le...vi... Lamento haber-te incomodado..." lo decía mientras sostenía la herida del abdomen, provocada por las uñas del titan que la había aplastado.

"Deja de hablar mierda, cuatro ojos..." Leví intentaba por todos sus medios detener la hemorragia. Se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol, después de buscar refugio para salvarlos.

"No... Yo sé que... Pobrablemente no soy la mejor compañía." sus ojos se cerraban, sabía que era un mecanismo que utilizaba su cuerpo para conservar energías. Su herida no era tan profunda, pero había tocado los suficientes capilares como para producir una muerte segura.

" Cállate... " el desespero en su voz se palpaba. No podía perderla a ella también. No cuando las cosas habían quedado así entre ellos y la necesidad imperiosa de decirle como su cercanía hacia estragos a uno de sus sistemas, y como su ausencia lo había matado." No cierres tus ojos, maldita cuatro ojos... Despierta, joder."

"Pero eres... Alguien especial..." era su mejor amigo, su familia, alguien que había aprendido a leer y comprender. Y esas últimas semanas sin conversar habían sido un martirio para ella. Tantos descubrimientos que no pudo compartir, tantas teorías que no le pudo decir... Y ahora, con una presión extraña en su corazón, tenía la necesidad de decirle como se sentía. Pero las fuerzas las estaban abandonando. "Eres... La persona más especial de mi vida..."

Escupía sangre...

"Erwin vendrá por nosotros... Aguanta hasta entonces." Aguanta hasta entonces, por favor... No puedo perder a nadie más...

Continuará...

 

 


	2. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Habían cosas que Levi nunca podría comprender a la totalidad, y una de ellas era el enamoramiento que tenía Hanji por Shadis. Rayaba en lo ridículo, a su parecer."

Habían cosas que Levi nunca podría comprender a la totalidad, y una de ellas era el enamoramiento que tenía Hanji por Shadis.

Rayaba en lo ridículo, a su parecer.

Alguien que constantemente le gritaba, le ordenaba hacer cosas que no estaban en su disposición y que cortaba su potencial creativo de vez en cuando, ¿Por qué rayos alguien con todas esas actitudes atraía a la cuatro ojos?

Pero es que, tenían que ver la cara de borrego a medio morir cuando el Comandante confiaba en la joven para alguna misión, o solicitaba su ayuda para cuestiones administrativas, era tan… ¡Tan anti Hanji!

No era ningún sentimiento de celos, claro estaba, a pesar de las acusaciones que Erwin le había hecho. Inclusive, prefería considerar que ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho se debía a qué, de alguna u otra forma, la atención que la loca cuatro ojos le proporcionaba se veía mermada cuando en la rutina de la Líder de Escuadrón, se inmiscuía el viejo malhumorado.

Hanji, por su parte, medio borracha una noche en el bar, había respondido a parte de sus dudas.

“Tengo un serio problema con las figuras de poder en mi vida… me veo atraída como polilla a la Luz, ¿Sabes pequeño Leví? Es como un tipo de atadura, un ciclo que nunca puedo cerrar. Todas mis relaciones se basan en que, una figura con mayor poder que yo, tome decisiones firmes que de alguna u otra forma nunca podré tomar…” un acto de cobardía, un refugio emocional le había explicado Erwin una vez, el buscar la estabilidad en alguien, en la locura de mundo que se les presentaba. Para Levi, las relaciones en la superficie eran extrañas y complejas, sentimientos como el cariño, el amor y la lealtad eran apenas comprensibles para él, así que simplemente se limitaba a sentirlos. “¿Tu no tienes algo similar, eh? ¿Algún serio problema psicológico derivado de tus traumas del pasado”

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Porque vaya que los tenía, traumas derivados en buscar calidez de una relación que en su momento tuvo con su madre, y que Isabel y Farlan casi lograron llenar. La necesidad de estar con alguien y formar ese tan extraño núcleo al que los seres humanos denominaban familia. Y no entendía si para él, la relación extraña que tenía con la cuatro ojos le era suficiente, ¿Por qué para ella no?

* * *

 

“No entiendo Comandante… ¿Por qué quiere irse después de un fracaso? ¡Es un acto de cobardía!” Hanji se encontraba de pie, exaltada, enfrente del escritorio del Comandante… bueno, ex Comandante. Porque había decidido retirarse y dejar en las manos de Erwin, una mente mejor preparada que él. Pero Hanji, su corazón idiota no le entendia.

“No voy a permitir que eleve su tono, soldado…” Pero Shadis ya no tenía la fuerza, ni la voluntad para obligar a la joven a bajar la voz. Entendía cada uno de sus reclamos, entendía cada una de sus peticiones. “La humanidad necesita otro guía, puedo afirmar, con seguridad, que tanto él, como tú y Levi son la esperanza de la humanidad, la fuerza, la estrategia y la inteligencia que yo carezco.”

“Pero hemos descubierto infinidad de cosas en estos últimos años gracias a su liderazgo…” Hanji, a pesar que apreciaba a Erwin, su sentimentalismo no quería permitir que Keith de se retiraba. La única cosa que le brindaba estabilidad a su entorno. “Las capacidades regenerativas de los titanes a base de energía, su posible atracción a las hormonas humanas…”

“Eso lo has descubierto tú, con tu terquedad, tu empeño y diligencia. Hanji, todo lo que hice fue detenerte, por que mi mente cerrada no se permitía comprender como el entender al enemigo nos haría más fuertes… Erwin tiene una visión mejorada… él te apoyará en todas las ideas. Ambos se conocen perfectamente.” El Comandante se encontraba guardando sus papeles, esperaba que algún día la joven de ojos soñadores le perdonara. Que él tampoco era ciego, era conocedor de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, pero no podía corresponderle, no cuando Carla Jeager tenía su corazón. El mundo está lleno de amores no correspondidos.

“Nunca dejes de buscar lo que no conoces. La humanidad siempre estará en deuda contigo… algún día serás una estupenda Comandante."

* * *

 

Hanji y él eran similares. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de pasar horas junto a ella, tratando de convencerla de salir de su laboratorio y tan siquiera poner un pie en el baño. Su oficina apestaba a rata muerta y estaba seguro que él aroma no era de una rata.

Pero desde la partida de Shadis, Hanji prefería continuar con sus investigaciones para por lo menos tratar que su mente le olvidara, alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Pero tenía que dejar de buscar la estabilidad en otras personas, necesitaba buscarla en ella misma.

Y Levi sabía que Hanji nunca hablaría de sus sentimientos, igual a él. Que nunca le diría cosas y pensamientos personales porque ambos eran iguales en ese sentido, mientras que Hanji podría ser extrovertida en cosas académicas y científicas, en el plano personal, era una desconocida para todos… menos para él. Él la comprendía de cierta manera.

“Oi, cuatro ojos… Tienes cinco segundos para salir de este corral de cerdos y bañarte. El olor a mierda casi mata a los soldados que han venido por ti.” Había mandado a casi todo su nuevo Escuadrón de Élite por ella, en un intento de hacerla recapacitar pero, todos habían huido despavoridos como si Hanji fuera la más temida titán del universo.

“¡Pequeño Levi! Tengo la sensación de no haberte visto en años.” La científica se retiró del microscopio y enfocó su mirada en el Capitán. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado encerrada acá? “Justo estaba terminando de comprobar una teoría…”

“El viejo cobarde te dijo que debías de seguir investigando, pero no quiere decir que tienes que tomarlo todo tan literal.” Levi comenzó a recoger libros que se encontraban tirados alrededor del escritorio de la científica. Todo era un desorden y olía a mierda, odiaba cuando la limpieza se acumulaba pero Erwin insistió en que Hanji necesitaba un tiempo para sufrir su luto. La pérdida del Comandante fue dura para ella. La risa de Hanji inundó la estancia.

“Que locuras dices pequeñín, ¡Amo la ciencia! Y la humanidad necesita que conozcamos a nuestro enemigo…”

“Solo porque te lo dijo en un último momento de sentimentalismo de mierda, cuando todo el tiempo que estuviste bajo su mando no hizo más que bloquear la ayuda…” No merece que te aferres a tus palabras, pero fue incapaz de completar su idea. Con la esperanza de que Hanji entendiera que tenían que seguir, con o sin Shadis. “Algún día se arrepentirá.”

“¿De qué?” Depositando sus libros en el escritorio le dedico una última mirada a la científica.

“De ser tan cobarde.”

Pero él era peor.

* * *

 

Años después, entre el resto de cosas que Levi no podía entender, era la actitud reciente de Hanji Zoe. Lo evitaba, como a la peste.

No sólo le evitaba como a la peste, ni siquiera podía hilar una respuesta coherente cuando él se acercaba, ni mucho menos una excusa para justificar su comportamiento. Y lo que era peor para el soldado, Erwin no le decía nada… ¡No le orientaba! Ahora estaba convencido que se había convertido en co-dependiente de la compañía de la científica y de la guía del nuevo Comandante.

“Y una mierda.”

Porque Levi no comprendía a Hanji, ni mucho menos al sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho con su ausencia. La angustia que sentía era similar al que sintió cuando su madre no despertó, cuando su tío no volvió, casi similar al que tuvo en el trayecto antes de encontrar los cuerpos de Farlan e Isabel. Porque nunca admitirá en voz alta, ni en sus pensamientos que Hanji era importante para él.

Una vez, Erwin le hizo la interrogante. ¿Qué es Hanji para ti?

¿Qué era Hanji para él? En numerosas ocasiones se lo había preguntado, ¿amiga? ¿Compañera? No, para Levi solamente había una respuesta, y no era ninguna de esa mierda romántica que se inventaban en los chismes de corredor.

Hanji para él era familia, hogar. Todo lo que perdió en su momento y volvió a encontrar, ella junto con Erwin, Nanaba y Mike, junto con su nuevo Escuadrón eran la familia que se le había dado en estos momentos.

Y a pesar que nunca saldría de su boca, la necesidad de protección que sentía hacia ellos era infinita.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Tal vez le tomaría años, le tomaría siglos. Pero Hanji era su familia, su punto de conecté a tierra, su ancla. Aún cuando su cabeza se encontrará en las nubes y, era más probable que él fuera el ancla de ella. Y tal vez nunca entendería sus propios sentimientos pero, estaba seguro, que no quería perder la calidez que sentía cuando estaban en la tarde, en su escritorio, hablando de Titanes e historias de antiguas civilizaciones, de cuentos de hadas y de miedo, de teorías y sospechas. No estaba dispuesto a irse de este mundo cruel, si había algo de calidez presente aún.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les ha gustado, pueden dejarme un kudo o un comentario, lo apreciaría muchísimo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora allí, en medio de los matorrales y con un Levi a medio morir, mientras curaba sus heridas meticulosamente como en algún momento le fue enseñado, se preguntaba si la lucha por los Erdianos valía la pena.

Tal vez era la carga bajo sus hombros.

O tal vez era que ella no estaba lista para tener un cargo de esta embergadura.

La Legión de Reconocimiento había sido creada para descubrir, para indagar, para ser una herramienta de lucha y así algún día permitirle a los humanos recorrer tierras y parajes que su generación sólo podía llegar a imaginar en sus más locos sueños. Si bien, le había entusiasmado el servir como líder para la modernización de Paradis,  y vaya que se había divertido, en estos momentos ya no podía decir lo mismo.

No mientras eran conflictos políticos internacionales, ya no había nada por descubrir, solo habían razones para luchar, para defender, todo estaba dicho, y lo único que le mantenía en pie como Comandante de la Legión, era el deseo de saber el origen de todo, la verdadera historia. Pero ni siquiera esa pequeña razón le motivaba lo suficiente para seguir, para continuar. 

Y ahora allí, en medio de los matorrales y con un Levi a medio morir, mientras curaba sus heridas meticulosamente como en algún momento le fue enseñado, se preguntaba si la lucha por los Erdia os valía la pena. Cuando conversó con Erwin acerca de quien era el sucesor al cargo, no pudo evitar reirse, pero al ver la expresión sería del anterior Comandante no pudo evitar sentir miedo. " _Tu eres la mujer más preparada para continuar al mando de la Legión, Hanji, tu intelecto y creatividad, tus conocimientos y tu persistencia son las aptitudes necesarias para poder avanzar... Sea lo que sea que haya en ese sótano, será tu deber continuar hacia adelante."_

"Con... cuidado... Cuatro ojos... Tres..." Hanji se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Levi recobrara la conciencia tan pronto, es más, creyó por un momento debido a la pérdida de sangre que lo perdería. Pero eran lesiones superficiales que habían dañado un buen número de capilares, solamente.

"Levi... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo internamente? ¿Puedes señalarme algún otro lugar? ¡Has perdido mucha sangre!" Hanji estába sentada, y en sus piernas tenía la cabeza del Capitán. Ya casi terminaba de quitar los últimos trozos de su rostro de un material que no quería perder el tiempo a analizar su procedencia."Estoy quitando esto de tu rostro... ¿Puedes ver algo con tu ojo?"

"Hueles a mierda... Huelo a mierda, ¿Salimos de una... cloaca o qué? " Su voz salía ronca y afectada, era claro que el dolor provocado era inmenso. No podía hacer nada por su ojo, el corte había tocado la retina a toda luces. El sistema visual  había quedado comprometido, y no podía evitar reir en su interior, ¿Ahora quien es el tres ojos, enanin?

"Trataré de curarte las heridas superficiales... Pero tu mano no ha terminado tan bien se diga. He detenido la hemorragia con mi chaqueta de la Legión. Será lo suficientemente para aguantar hasta que encontremos ayuda" Le faltaban varios dedos, y los rasguños en todo su cuerpo le mataban. No era como una simple lesión en el tobillo, no, esto era más grande y en el lugar menos indicado. "Creo que el río nos ha llevado cerca de el bosque de Shinganshina... Ya sabes, donde vivían los padres de Mikasa..."

No recibió respuesta alguna, y temió que Levi la hubiera dejado. No quería, y no podría ser capaz de aceptar la muerte de su compañero. Ya había perdido a dos de sus personas más importantes, y... No podía quedarse sola. No lo soportaría, ¿De qué servía luchar por un mundo en el que la soledad reinaba? 

"Oi... Cuatro ojos... Creo que puedo levantarme..." Hizo el ademán de quererse incorporar pero fue detenido por la Comandante. O ex Comandante, Hanji no quería analizar cuál era su posición en la Milicia de Paradis. "¿Qué mierda haces? Necesitamos movernos."

"Acabas de perder mucha sangre, el levantarte bruscamente sólo hará que te desmayes nuevamente." El río le había facilitado mucho su trabajo, las heridas se había limpiado y ella sólo tenía que controlar la hemorragia. "Además, he caminado quizá trescientos metros desde que salí del río hacia el norte. He procurado no dejar rastros... Estamos seguros."

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" La mente de Levi se iba aclarando lentamente, y recordaba todo lo que había vivido en menos de un día. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados ante el reflejo de sol que aún se hacía notorio, a pesar de ser ya bien entrada la tarde. Las manos de Hanji le daban pequeñas caricias mientras intentaba reparar el desastre. 

"Eren y la facción Jaeger nos encontró en un restaurante. Me obligaron a conducirlos a tu posición" Se había quedado solamente acariciando el cabello lleno de agua, tierra y un poco de sangre del Capitán. En cuanto se enterara de su Estado de suciedad le daría un ataque, mientras tanto, dejaría que el sock de sus lesiones le hiciera olvidar el pequeño detalle. "¿Y tú, que sucedió con Zeke?" 

"Coloqué el Lanza-Truenos para que explotara si decidía gritar, al imbecil le importó poco su vida y la activo." Hanji observó de manera seria a Levi, ¿Eso quería decir que...? 

"Tu estabas en su radio."

"Estaba asegurándome que su trasero no decidiera huir por su cuenta."

"Te dije un millón de veces que el Lanza-Trueno era para usarse a distancia, no fue un plan muy brillante quedarte cerca de él." Se lo había dicho en una de sus conversaciones vespertinas, estaba segura que él fue el primero en escuchar la planificación y funcionamiento, aún antes de Erwin. Y podría apostar que Levi le prestó suma atención esa vez, pues hasta realizó pequeñas preguntas. _Cuando el Lanza Trueno sea activado, es conveniente que te quedes lejos de él, porque la fuerza de la explosión y el radio de la misma es capaz de aniquilar a cualquier persona que se encuentre en sus proximidades._

"No es eso... Lo subestime, creí que el chango idiota era cobarde y apreciaría su vida." Levi suspiró, sabía que había subestimado a Zeke tal y como él había subestimado su fuerza. Creyó que sus habilidades serían suficientes para hacerle temer, y no intentar ninguna estupidez."Dijo algo... Acerca de la Eutanasia."

"¿Qué?" 

"Qué la única salvación..." No fue necesario que continuará. Hanji entendía la idea, entendía lo que quería decir, ¿En qué clase de plan retorcido los había metido Eren? ¿Era capaz ese niño de ojos vivos tener la misma ideología de su hermano? No, no, y no. De negaba a admitirlo, no lucharon tanto para que... Ya no importaba. Lo único que le interesaba a Hanji era sacar a Levi vivo de allí.

 

***

La primera vez que Hanji vio a Levi dedujo que por su estatura y complexión corporal en algún momento de su vida tuvo déficit de vitamina D, así pudo descubrir que su origen era la Ciudad Subterránea. La primera vez que tuvo un contacto con él, supo que sería alguien importante para ella. Ambos eran raros, ambos se entendían, pues su sintonia corría por el mismo lugar, sus ondas vibraba juntas. 

Porque a lo largo de su vida, la única constante que se había presentado desde el momento que le conoció era él. Cada una de las etapas de su adultez tenían a Levi presente, y no podía imaginarse un lugar sin él. Y sabía que eso le dañaría, pues ya había ocurrido con Moblit y con Erwin, y le había pesado. 

Encontraron una pequeña cabaña desolada en medio del bosque, habían logrado prender la pequeña chimenea que tenía, y así brindarse el calor suficiente. Tenían que trazar un plan, tenían que encontrar una salida. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, Hanji se retiro sus gafas, el sonido de los grillos llenaba sus oídos, ¿Desde hace cuando no se sentaba a apreciar esos pequeños detalles?

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Levi?" No podían hacer nada, estaban atados de manos. Desconocían los planes de Zeke, los planes de Eren y los planes de Marley. Ella ya no tenía valor alguno para la Legión de Reconocimiento ahora bajo el mando de la facción Jeager. La fuerza de Levi estaba comprometida, le llevaría meses recuperarse de las lesiones de su cuerpo y adaptarse a su incapacidad. "Somos los enemigos número uno."

"Nada, esperaremos."

"No podemos no hacer nada, la isla está a punto de ser invadida, Paradis no tiene una sola buena estrategia de combate, su armamento es más sofisticado que el nuestro..." Tarde o temprano, si Eren no era capaz de activar la cordenada, se verían atrapados por la fuerza opresiva de Marley. 

"Oi..."

"Y no solo eso, Mikasa, Jean, Connie y Armin están solos en una cárcel a merced del berrinche adolescente de Eren." Se preocupaba por el resto de la tropa 104, los quería como a unos niños y sabía que podrían defenderse, que la inteligencia de Armin no la defraudará. 

"Oi..." 

"Y Eren, ¿Puedes creerlo? Le dijo a Mikasa que la odiaba. ¡Porque los Ackerman según él son unos esclavos...! No pude escuchar mucho, a decir verdad, solo lo que en murmullos decían el resto de soldados. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?" lo decía como una madre resignada de la rabieta adolescente de su hijo, culpando a su propia malcrianza. ¿Qué habían hecho mal con Eren? Además de apoyarle incondicionalmente. 

"¡Hanji!"

" Perdón, perdón, sé que estoy desvariando." Hanji negó resignada. Tenía una camiseta y una falda que había encontrado en esa cabaña, era ropa vieja, y tenía mal olor, y prefería estar desnuda pero el frío era mortal por la noche. "Es solo qué... Desearía no tener este peso bajo mis hombros."

"Cuando era niño, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre despertara. Estaba muerta, rodeada de un olor de mierda." el fuego quemaba la madera, y en el ojo no dañado de Levi se reflejaba su fulgor. "No despertó, Kenny se fue, y deseé, por muy idiota que parezca, que regresara. No regresó."

Y Hanji lo entendió, entendió su mensaje. A veces, las cosas no salen como queremos, como las esperamos. Los planes, los sueños, la vida nunca es recta, le mencionó Erwin en su momento. Pero no por ello te tienes que dejar vencer. Porque Levi siguió, a pesar que sus deseos eran imposibles, a pesar que la soledad lo envolvió. 

"Lo entiendo... A veces, solo a veces, desearía tener una vida normal. Sin titanes, sin luchas... Vivir ignorante como los de la Capital."

"¿Cuál es el punto de vivir sin algo que luchar?" Levi había encontrado su razón de ser fuera de los muros, el luchar por la humanidad, si bien no era su meta final, era un objetivo que deseaba alcanzar. El que no fueran presos del olor a mierda que había dentro de las murallas." La vida sin sentido es una mierda, Hanji."

Sólo se limitó a asentir. Ella lo sabía de primera mano, cuando se quedó sin nada que descubrir de los titanes, su vida se llenó de un vacío inexplicable. 

"Además, si algún día queremos tener mocosos revoltosos jugando en una pequeña casa, a las afueras de las murallas y cerca de ese mar asqueroso y peligroso, no nos queda de otra que seguir luchando." Hanji sonrió, eso era lo más cerca que había estado en su vida de escuchar una declaración de amor de Levi, a pesar de llevar años en una relación que va más allá del compañerismo. Y quizá no sobrevivirán lo suficiente para cumplir este último propósito, quizás morirían condenados a causa de un plan fallido, o quizá no. 

Y esa posibilidad, de vivir una vida tranquila, a lado de la persona que más la entendía en el mundo, era lo que tenía que motivarla a seguir. ¿Qué haría con el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento? No tenía idea. ¿Cómo volverían? Tampoco lo sabía. En ese preciso instante sólo se concentrará en pensar como salir vivos de esta. 

Y soñar que de alguna manera, estarían bien. 

 

 

 

 


	4. La Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que sabía que la ahora Comandante se encontraba allí, ni había respuesta alguna. Jean Krishten había estado entrando y saliendo constantemente de la oficina de la científica y él sí había obtenido una respuesta positiva. En cambio, Levi llevaba tocando a su puerta durante dos semanas sin obtener reacción alguna.

Dos golpes a la puerta.

"Hanji"

Dos golpes más.

"Hanji."

A pesar de que sabía que la ahora Comandante se encontraba allí, ni había respuesta alguna. Jean Krishten había estado entrando y saliendo constantemente de la oficina de la científica y él sí había obtenido una respuesta positiva. En cambio, Levi llevaba tocando a su puerta durante dos semanas sin obtener reacción alguna.

"Mierda, cuatro ojos..."

"Levi, vete."

Entendía que todos estaba en duelo, joder que si lo hacía. Pero esto era demasiado. Sin importarle nada, rompió en su habitación, forzando la puerta para abrirla. Como suponía, Hanji estaba en su escritorio, leyendo toda la nueva información que había sido liberada, creando estrategias para el nuevo mundo que se les presentaba. Por el aspecto de su rostro, Levi deducia que llevaba días sin dormir y sin bañarse por el olor que emanaba su habitación.

"Levi, he dicho..."

"Me importa una mierda lo que quieras. ¿Cuando piensas salir de este nido de ratas?" Levi avanzó con cuidado, habían libros y comida regados en todo el estudio, y se acercó hasta el escritorio. Estaba seguro, que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de curar su ojo."Deja de evitarme como una mocosa inmadura."

"No te estoy evitando." Hanji se quitó sus gafas y las colocó en la mesa. Si, había estado evitando a Levi como a la peste. "No es nada personal, solo... Necesito tiempo sola."

"Al diablo con eso, un día más y es posible que este lugar desaparezca gracias a los gases emanados de tu cuerpo." Levi limpió una pequeña silla que se encontraba allí y se sentó en ella, sabía que hablarían largo y tendido. Era mejor acomodarse antes de sufrir.

"No huele tan mal."

"Dile eso a Krishten después de salir de tu oficina." Levi tenía lastima del pobre cadete, salía rezando a Rose, María y Sina. Era probable que tuviera más de alguna enfermedad debido a la cantidad de material desconocido que se encontraba regado en la oficina."¿Por qué no has limpiado...?"

Error. Levi sabía perfectamente por qué no había limpiado ese lugar. Pero no podía regresar las palabras que había soltado, en la expresión de las nueva Comandante, por un milesimo segundo, había dolor.

"Moblit... Él se encargaba de eso." Claro, Levi se encargaba de preguntar por sus comidas y exigir sus baños, pero era Moblit quien se aseguraba de que la oficina de Hanji estuviera en un perfecto orden, que nunca le faltarán los implementos necesarios y quien se encargaba de dibujar las locas ideas de la científica. "Mierda... Es solo qué..."

"Lo sé."

"Y Erwin..." Levi veía como las lágrimas se formaban el rostro de su compañera, entendía el sentimiento, entendía su impotencia, Hanji negó con su cabeza. No era tiempo de llorar a los muertos, era tiempo de mirar adelante. "Diablos, he sido una completa egoísta."

"¿Que demonios hablas?"

"No sólo yo he perdido a alguien, tú también perdiste a Erwin." Hanji sabía el vínculo que ellos tenían, sabía que aunque ella y Levi compartieran un amor extraño, el lazo que mantenía con su antiguo guía era único. "¿Cómo est...?"

"Tch." Era de pleno conocimiento para la castaña que Levi no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Y a juzgar por su arisca respuesta y su expresión hermitaña, sabía que probablemente estaba peor que ella. Era precisamente en estos momentos en los que podía sentir vibrar en sintonía su corazón con el de él. Ambos estaban rotos, ambos habían perdido demasiado en un tiempo muy corto, la vida ni siquiera les había dado el tiempo de reaccionar. Y ahora les había caído todo el peso de la realidad bajo sus hombros.

"¿Sabes? Juro que en mis sueños... Juré... Juré haber visto a Moblit. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca." Hange levantó sus lentes, quedando solo con el vendaje de su ojo. Delicadamente restregó su cara para despertar del letargo. Y Levi no pudo evitar erizarse al ver como sus manos sucias pasaban por todo su rostro. Esta cuatro ojos... 

"Ya estas loca, lo que sucede es que estas a punto de intoxicarte debido al olor a mierda que te cargas." Levi avanzó hacia Hange y la cargó sin importarle sus quejidos. "Nosotros estamos vivos, nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de continuar, si nos quedamos a llorar como caballos orinando todo este cagadero será en vano. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe."

* * *

 

Ambos estaban en una pequeña tina, pequeños lujos que tenían por ser un alto mando. Tanto Hanji como su pequeño compañero se habían negado en habitar el lugar que alguna vez perteneció a Erwin. El cabello mojado caía alrededor de su rostro, y sin suS anteojos, Levi podía jurar que se veía sumamente más joven, más libre.

"Tu ojo se ve como la mierda."

"También se siente como la mierda, te lo aseguro." Su iris se estaba transformando gradualmente en un color más claro que el café, y después que había caído al pozo, Hange sabía que su visión había sido dañada permanente mente. "Sólo que sin la satisfacción de que algo grueso atraviese tu culo."

"Asqueroso."

Habia sido una costumbre que ambos habían adquirido, bañarse juntos cuando sus almas se sentían cansadas, no era necesario expresar en qué momentos lo necesitaban. Hange estaba sobre el Pecho de Levi, y él, se encontraba apoyando en el borde de la tina. El olor que emanaba el agua era a Lavanda, especia que Hanji estaba segura que él había conseguido en la Capital, y muy celosamente había descubierto que la guardaba únicamente para estos momentos.

Yo estaba enfadada, Solo no podía entender..."

" ¿Por qué no escogí a Erwin?"

"Sí, pero... Extraño a Erwin, mucho... Mis razones son egoístas. No estoy preparada para ser Comandante, estaba dispuesta a traer de regreso a alguien que rogaba por la muerte únicamente porque el liderazgo de la Legión es algo que nunca me imaginé cargar. Tan pronto..." Hange cerró sus ojos, en su mundo ideal, Erwin seguiría vivo, así como el resto de los veteranos. Y ella solamente tendría que preocuparse por la investigación científica del cuerpo y tratar de fabricar armas o investigar el mundo exterior. Pero nada de eso pasaría. "Primero iba Mike, Bananaba..."

"Ya veo." Levi tenía sus manos en las rodillas de Hange, el sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, y ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se encontraban en esa posición. "Tú eres la única lo suficientemente loca para cargar con este sistema sin morir en el intento." Levi nunca había sido bueno con las palabras de apoyo, y sabía que Hanji, a pesar de no expresarlo, necesitaba el respaldo y aceptación de las personas más cercanas a ella. "No sabemos lo mierda que están las otras Naciones y debemos prepararnos."

"Gracias... Supongo que necesitaba esto." Hanji se levantó de su pecho, y salió lentamente de la tina para salir de allí. Sus dedos se estaban arrugado y la temperatura tibia del baño estaba pasando. Comenzaba a sentir frío.

"¿Te vas a ir?" ¿Era eso una invitación explícita a quedarse con él? ¿Una sugerencia de pasar nuevamente lo que restaba del día en esas cuatro paredes...? Hanji enmarcó su ceja en respuesta. "Ya es tarde, te vas a cagar del frío si sales así."

Hanji sonrió entusiasmada, pensó, por un momento, desde su última noche, que todo quedaría en el olvido. Pero... Se alegraba que no. Secó lentamente su cuerpo mientras se alejaban hacia la habitación buscando algo con qué dormir.

"... ni pienses que porque esta semana no he podido conversar contigo voy a omitir contarte todos los descubrimientos que he hecho en todo ese tiempo, horas de insomnio han dado su cruel resultado, he planificado junto a Jean una manera de crear un huerto autosustentable aquí en la Legión para evitar la necesidad de recursos a la capital... La Cristalización de Eren puede ayudarnos a crear un invernadero..."

Si Hanji hubiese estado frente a Levi, hubiera podido observar la media sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del capitán al escucharle.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos, se aprecian muchísimo. Nos leemos pronto! Quise escribir esto después de ver el capitulo del anime, lo sentí necesario.


	5. Chapter 5

La primera vez que Levi vio a Hanji fue absolutamente un desastre. Y él creería, que si Farlan no le hubiese detenido Hanji sería picadillo de soldado, o esa imagen tenía, porque ahora que la conoce mejor, sabe que no sería tan fácil acabar con alguien tan, tan alta y tan perspicaz como la líder del escuadrón. Fue una conmoción, un choque cultural, le diría ella después, algo para lo que su mente no estaba preparado aún.

Tenía suciedad en su rostro y era claro que apestaba a algo que no se atrevía a nombrar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede permanecer con esa cantidad de mierda sobre ella sin rechistar? ¿Es que, acaso es tan siquiera humana? No es que el fuera el más adaptado socialmente, pero ¿tan siquiera conocía los límites personales? ¿Conocía el Jabón?

* * *

Ella hablaba como muñeca de cuerda que no acababa, tenía tanta información en su cabeza que Levi sentía que en algún momento iba a estallar. Qué sí los titanes se reproducían, qué sí el sol los movía, qué sí la gravedad los impulsaba, qué sí el cuerpo tenía millones de terminaciones nerviosas que le permitían sentir el mundo...

Pero nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que escuchó que las malditas bacterias también estaban en él... De cómo se enteró gracias a que Hange le hablo largo y tendido de como su cuerpo tenía colonias de bacterias que se encargaban de protegerle, bacterias propias de cada sitio que servían como primera barrera de defensa. Y no sólo bacterias, ¡También estúpidos hongos! Inclusive la idiota le dio los jodidos y malditos nombres de los bichos idiotas. Levi nunca va a poder olvidar como no pudo dormir en más de una semana, y no es que él duerma mucho.

"Oye, Levi."

"No."

"Pero ni siquiera sabes que te diré." Hanji estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Levi, con sus pies sucios sobre él. Y aunque Levi intentara quitarle sabía que era algo inútil, no acabaría hasta que terminara de hablar. Continuó ignorandola mientras seguía llenando los papeles con su ya no tan pésima caligrafía. Maldito Erwin y sus estúpidos formularios.

"Lo que sea que me digas es inútil y quita oxígeno."

"Oh, con que sí me escuchas cuando habló, ¿Eh? Empezaba a creer que le hablaba a una pared." Hange le lanzó una media sonrisa y a Levi solo le nacieron impulsos de estrangularla, lenta y detenidamente. "Claro que no solamente estoy gastando oxígeno, hay un sin fin de procesos creación y uso de energía que mi cuerpo está desarrollando para poder hablar, ya sabes, el ciclo que te hablaba la vez anterior..."

"Lentes de mierda."

"Oh sí, estaba dejando esto para un momento en el que estuvieras preparado psicologicamente, pero creo que debes saberlo." Hanji puso quitó su pie del escritorio y colocó sus manos reverencialmente. "¿Conoces sobre las bacterias?"

"Claro que conozco sobre las bacterias, idiota."

"Claro, claro... Pero, ¿Sabías que también están en tu cuerpo?"

_ ¿Qué mierda?  _

* * *

 

Su primer beso fue una idiotez, algo estúpido, algo sin sentido que aunque Levi lo negará estaba dispuesto a repetir una y otra vez. Como decidió posar sus labios sobre ella era lo de menos, como se guió por su instinto, como por inercia, sin importarle que apestaba a camisa con sudor guardado en una bodega de quesos apestosos, que su cabello estaba grasoso a su toque y que su ropa estaba llena de algo viscoso que ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

Sus manos sujetaban su coleta y Hanji le respondía, irónicamente, tímida al movimiento de sus labios. Como si todo el conocimiento que su jodida mente albergaba hubiese desaparecido al momento en que sus, también inexpertos, labios entraron en contacto. Y Levi casi podía sentir la risa en su garganta cuando tímidamente, ¡Tímidamente! la castaña posó sus manos en el pecho.

Justamente con Hanji, ella siempre lograba sorprenderle. A pesar de conocerle, no la conocía, a pesar de saber todas sus manías y rutinas, siempre le sorprendía con algo nuevo, y eso era lo único que tenía certero. Sabía dulce, y Levi pudo olvidar por un instante que ella también tenía los jodidos bichos en su boca y que posiblemente, eran peores que los suyos.

"Estamos borrachos." Hanji se acomodó los lentes, negándose a encontrar la mirada con él.

"Y una mierda, eres una cochina idiota, pero no eres una mentirosa." Hanji frunció su nariz cuando se encontró descubierta.

* * *

Si Levi piensa acerca de la primera vez que tuvo a la cuatro ojos a su merced, lo pondría como uno de los recuerdos más extraños y placenteros de toda su vida.

El sexo era algo que nunca había entrado en su mente. Abajo, en la Ciudad Subterránea el deseo por sobrevivir era más grande que las hormonas, así que el tratar de conseguir el pan de cada día opacaba y limitaba a su mente de pensar en el placer sexual. Además, en el pensamiento de Levi, el intimar y compartir fluidos con una persona era repugnante y asqueroso, sin importar el placer que le llegara a proporcionar.

Pero cuando Hanji entró a su vida, todo se puso de cabeza, tanto, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. No pudo evitar, a pesar de su resistencia, que ella logrará inmiscuirse en aspectos cotidianos de su rutina, hasta el punto que la preocupación por su persona fuera grande.

Entender sus propios sentimientos había sido lo suficientemente difícil, como para agregarle el hecho que la maldita cuatro ojos producía en él ciertas reacciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Joder, Hanji era un asco diariamente y el hecho de que había momentos en los que le provocará una erección, momentos en los que ni siquiera en sus más repulsivos pensamientos se había imaginado...

Pero allí estaba ella, con su uniforme pulcro y limpia, joder, limpia de toda la mierda que cargaba sobre ella diariamente. Si después del beso, intentaba reprimir esos sentimientos, aún cuando se encontraba horriblemente asquerosa, ahora era peor. Iban a una reunión en la cápital, y Levi agradecía que su uniforme formal le cubriera lo suficiente para que Hanji no se percarara de la dolorosa reacción que provocaba en él.

"Oi, cuatro ojos, ¿Crees que nos tardemos demasiado?" porqué él deseaba salir corriendo en ese preciso instante y enfocarse en algo que no fuera el olor a Lavanda que emanaba su compañera. Él mejor olor que había percibido en años proviniente de su cuerpo. Y que lo estaba volviendo absolutamente loco.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que ir a cagar?" Caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel de la Policía Militar, una reunión sin sentido, si le preguntaban a él, ridículamente se podía resumir en pocas oraciones y una carta de felicitaciones.

"Ya solté mi mierda antes de llegar acá." Claro, porque una buena cagada se tenía que hacer antes de ducharse y nunca después. "Quiero salir de esta pocilga lo más pronto. El olor a cerdo me está asfixiando."

"Vamos, no es tan malo... Acá si hay agua caliente todos los días." la única razón por la que Levi envidiaba a todos los idiotas de la rama más inútil de la milicia era porque tenían acceso al aseo personal diario, y nunca se veían expuestos a olores desagradables y a compañeros sucios. "Sólo tienes que ignorarles y ya, no es como si ellos quisieran hablar contigo... Y si vas acompañado de mi menos, suelen correr al verme."

* * *

 

Si Levi dijera que no recuerda muy bien como terminaron enredados el uno en el otro después de la reunión dentro de la muralla Sina estaría mintiendo vilmente. Garrafalmente, y Levi podría ser un mal hablado, una persona socialmente inadaptada pero nunca sería un Mentiroso.

Recordaba cada detalle de la conversación, cada acción que llevó a que Hanji, porque sí, fue su idiota compañera quien tomó la iniciativa. Y él, como un estúpido había caído en su merced, en su red y en sus brazos. Ella era inteligente, más de lo que su mente quería admitir y era más que obvio que se había dado cuenta de su estado de excitación mientras estaban en la reunión.

Y lo que más le sorprendió, fue la madurez en la que correspondió a sus reacciones, ¿Sentimientos? Lo que sea que fuese esa presión en la boca del estómago cada vez que la veía, lo que sea que fuese esa paz que tenía al verla trabajar concentrada en su escritorio a la luz de las velas.

"Si me sigues mirando, me vas a gastar."

"Te ves asquerosa."

"Gracias a ti, no te quites el crédito." porque Levi no podía negar que Hanji se encontraba despeinada, pegajosa y sudorosa por su culpa, claro además de los procesos químicos y fisiológicos, nerviosos y hormonales que preceden a una relación. Su piel estaba roja debido al orgasmo que había recibido.

"Y estas demasiado callada."

"¿Eso no es bueno?"

"No cuando se trata de ti, escupe esa mierda."

"Es sólo... ¿Es asombroso no? El cuerpo humano, la especie se encarga de poner un incentivo para seguir reproduciéndose. Nosotros no nos movemos por instinto, como los animales, somos seres racionales.. pero... ¿Nos reproduciriamos igual si no tuviéramos ese incentivo del placer?" Hanji estaba mirando al techo como si hubiese tenido una epifanía. Una revelación, su piel brillaba al reflejo de la vela y Levi por primera vez, estaba seguro que no era por la grasa que su cuerpo provocaba.

"¿Acabas de joder y lo único que se te ocurre es dar un discurso motivacional?"

"Que te puedo decir, estuviste asombroso, la verdad." Y Levi no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. "Oh, ¡Estas rojo! El pequeño Levi se siente avergonzado, te hice ruborizar, ¿Eh? ¿Te gustan los cumplidos?"

"Y una mierda, cuatro ojos."

"¡Oh, vamos, admitelo... Pareces un pequeño tomate!"

"Tengo una mierda atravesada en el culo, por eso..."

"Deja de mentir, Le-vi."

* * *

La última vez que la vio, su rostro fue la mejor imagen que le pudo conceder. Sonriendo, divertida, con sus ojos en él y en las promesas del mañana. Con el cabello grasoso y la cara sucia, porque si iban a la muerte Hanji no iba a gastar un segundo en el aseo personal.

La última vez que la vio, ella sujeto su mano asegurándole que nada iba a pasar, y si pasó. Diciéndole cosas como que cuando volviera, Levi debía hacerle un masaje en los pies porque se hinchaban por el calor que provocaban las botas. Jodida cuatro ojos y sus patas apestosa, pensó en ese momento, y ahora, con sus lentes sangrientos y el logo de la Legión en sus manos, como lo único que quedaba de ella, quería gritarle que sí, que le haría todos los jodidos masajes que quisiera pero que por favor, por la sanidad de su alma, no fuera imprudente y regresará con vida.

La última vez que la vio, la vio imponente, y en ese momento no pudo sentir a la parca cerca suyo, no pudo ver que la gloriosa imagen que la vida le estaba presentando era lo suficientemente esplendorosa para ser la última. Porque su piel brillaba con el sol, su voz sonaba con la mejor melodia, y una mierda que si estaba siendo cursi.

La última vez que la vio, deseó decirle que la amaba, a su manera claro está. Deseo decirle que no importaba lo que pasará con el jodido mundo si ella estaba a su lado, porque eran un dudo dinámico, en palabras de Erwin. Deseaba todo, y a la mierda con no arrepentirse, él si lo hacía. Maldita imprudente. Maldita cuatro ojos y su manera en meterse en lo profundo de su corazón.

Lo único que quería, de esa última vez que la vio, era que no fuera la última jodida vez. Pero aunque ese líquido salado saliera de sus ojos, aunque la rabia y la impotencia corrieran por sus venas, ella no iba a volver. Y esa última vez, se quedaría como lo que era, un final amargo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como están? Espero muy bien. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos, seguimientos y sus lecturas.
> 
>  Originalmente iba a ser un lemon, como siempre jeje, pero la verdad sentí que era mejor hacerlo sad. Pero ya, les prometo que el próximo si es.
> 
>  Gracias por leerme, tengo un tumblr de fanart que es darkpurplemermaid.
> 
>  Y un instagram, que se llama darkpurplemermaid por si quieren seguirme.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos
> 
>  


End file.
